The Kidnapped
by AnimeManga Fanatic
Summary: This comes after the O'Malley series. Katrina O'Malley is a regular girl. Ryan Starr is the President's son. What happens when Ryan holds the key to Katrina's lost past? In Progress
1. Prologue

They Thought They Planned Everything.  
  
Katrina O'Malley had everything she wanted and everything she needed except for family. Her heart was closed as a small child, and remains closed even to God.  
  
Then He Came.  
  
Ryan Starr is not only the biggest well-known bachelor of all time. Loved by everyone, Ryan isn't only famous for his good looks but also because he's the president's son.  
  
They Met.  
  
On the biggest blizzard of Christmas Eve, they both raced home and ran right in to each other. Now Katrina's world is about to be thrown upside down and Ryan's heart will probably be invaded in the process.  
  
Her History, and His Future.  
  
Katrina is about to meet the O'Malley family, her family that she has never met. But although it seems like great happiness there is great danger that follows. Secrets will be unburied as they were supposed to be buried forever. But the last question will remain: Is God really there to heal? 


	2. Chapter 1

The morning was going to be bright and sunny. The sun was beginning to peak over the England hills. Light was beginning to light the lower ground but the streetlights still remained on. One streetlight passed through the curtains to beam on Katrina O'Malley's face. Katrina fluttered her eyelids open to see the light beaming in. She rolled to her other side, so not to face the street. All of the sudden, her alarm clock went off. It read 4:00 AM. She groaned as she walked out of her dorm. She went to the bathroom where she could get ready for the day.  
  
As she returned to her dorm, she bumped into a fellow student.  
  
"Hey watch where you're going idiot!"  
  
"I beg your pardon." Murmured Katrina.  
  
"Well just watch where you're going next time, got it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Gosh, what a freak."  
  
Katrina turned the knob to her dorm and walked in. Katrina Juliet O'Malley was a slim, medium-height, blond, and brown-eyes, sixteen year old. Her "parents" left her at the boarding school since she was a baby. Although they paid for her dorm, clothing, books, and schooling she never met them. Katrina never left any of her valuables in her dorm. She had them all locked up in a safety deposit box in downtown. She had also grabbed a job as a waitress, so she could pay for the safety deposit box. In there she has one great treasure that always troubled her. The picture was of the whole O'Malley family. There was another girl in the picture and she only looked about two months older than the other baby in the picture. Although she never met her family, she tried to be kind to everyone she met. Though no one liked her because as she grew up she didn't exactly talk British. She taught herself to. But it still didn't help much; she did have a boyfriend at one time named Gregory Hanson, but things didn't work out.  
  
As she prepared to leave for class, she turned toward the second bed in the room. Moisture started to cloud her eyes. Her heart felt extremely heavy. But she had to pull herself together. She started to walk out the dorm, when she turned back around.  
  
"See you later, Catherine."  
  
With that last comment she left the dorm.  
  
"Quinn, can you read me?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"How's it looking up there?"  
  
"Pretty rough Kate's still trying to make him put down the trigger."  
  
"Man, I wish she hurry up!"  
  
U.S. Marshal Marcus O'Malley looked around to find Homicide Investigator Kate O'Malley-Richman's husband, FBI Agent Dave Richman, pacing the floor.  
  
"I know what you mean Dave."  
  
"I thought she was done playing Negotiator?"  
  
"You know Kate, she likes feeling in charge."  
  
"Holly just had to go say, 'Mommy why can't you have a more exciting job?' Then she says, 'Your dad talked me out of it.' Talk about pushing the blame around!"  
  
Marcus just smiled. Holly Gloria Richman was the oldest of the second O'Malley clan. She was 16, while the other six were also 16 or 15. A great heavy feeling came on him. His daughter would be 16 this year. If only they could spend it with her. Marcus shook if off. Marcus loved his family, and he loved spoiling the younger generation. Congresswoman Shari Hanford- O'Malley and him did that a lot since they couldn't be with their daughter. Marcus snapped out of it when Shari walked over to them. Shari married Marcus sixteen years ago and they still haven't lost their fire for each other.  
  
"Hey what are you doing here?"  
  
"I heard Kate got sucked into a negotiation and came to see how it was going."  
  
Next came Forensic Pathologist Lisa O'Malley-Diamond, U.S. Marshal/ Ranch Owner Quinn Diamond's wife.  
  
"Where is he? Is he okay?"  
  
"Hey Marcus, do I hear my wife on that end?"  
  
"Lisa, he's up there backing Kate, and he's fine. And Quinn yes its Lisa. Who else would worry about you so much?"  
  
"Queen Elizabeth?"  
  
"Very funny, ha-ha. Will you guys please hurry your butts up! Dave is making a ditch out here and the floor is concrete."  
  
"Talk to Kate. She's the one who is taking forever."  
  
"Hey Uncle Marcus! This is some vacation isn't it?"  
  
Marcus's nephew Robert (Rob) Samuel O'Malley showed up. Rob was the second to youngest and of course just like his dad he always loved to joke around. Their family had come to England hoping for a short vacation but of course found themselves in this situation. Their hearts were really made of gold.  
  
"Rob, why do I feel like not answering you right now?"  
  
"Uncle Marcus! Words do hurt this boy's heart."  
  
Marcus just laughed. Just like Jack he thought. Thinking of which where was Jack. As his thoughts started to go in a roll again a gunshot rang out in the air. 


	3. Chapter 2

Ryan Starr slumped in his chair. The meeting was taking longer than expected. His father, the President of the United States, had told him to come and see how they discuss foreign affairs.  
Ryan's cell phone went off. He apologized and walked out to answer the call. Thanking God, he answered.  
"Starr here."  
"Hey! O'Malley here!"  
"Hey Rob."  
"Hey Ryan! Guess what?"  
"You're finally getting the courage to ask out Ashley?"  
"Man you spoil everything!"  
Ryan laughed. Rob was just like his dad, Firefighter Jack O'Malley. The "family" had come to England with the Starrs.  
"So what are you up to?"  
"Meeting. I told you that this morning."  
"Yeah, but you told me that while I was eating."  
"For the stomach is stronger than the mind."  
"So true, so true."  
Ryan laughed once again. Rob always found his friends so serious. He always tried to lighten the mood.  
"So what are you up to?"  
"Oh. Aunt Kate is trying to get the bad guy to be negotiable."  
"Ah, being the negotiator that she once was. How's it going so far?"  
"Well, there was a gun shot, and now Uncle Dave is running around like a chicken with it's head cut off."  
"I hope she's okay."  
"Yeah, everything's fine."  
"That's good to hear."  
"I guess so. Hold on real quick. Uncle Dave, Aunt Kate's fine! He's still running around or should I say pacing."  
"Well they are a happy 'married' couple."  
"Is that a turkey sandwich?"  
"Are you listening to me?"  
"Gosh, this thing tastes great!"  
"Rob you're an idiot!"  
"Thanks."  
"And now he talks."  
"I'm going to have to save you one of these. These rock!"  
"Well let me get going. Dad will probably think I ran off not caring about my obligations."  
"Okay dude. Meet us at the hotel later."  
"Count on it!"  
Ryan sighed. He really didn't want to go back into he conference room. But obligations were obligations. He turned the knob and walked in to pursue the torture.  
  
Katrina looked down at her daily schedule.  
12:00 am – 4:00 am: Sleep  
4:00 am – 4:30 am: Get Ready  
4:30 am – 6:00 am: School  
6:00 am – 12:00 pm: Bookstore  
12:00 pm- 9:00 pm: Sharlotte's Restaurant  
10:00 pm – 11:00 pm: Gym  
11:00 pm – 12:00 am: Eat/Study  
Katrina sighed.  
"Well classes are over. Now time for the bookstore."  
As she passed the Grand British Hotel, she stared at a huge family walking up the walk.  
"Americans?" wondered Katrina.  
"O'Malley!"  
Katrina turned to find Glacia walking up to her. She saw the whole group turn when O'Malley was shouted.  
"Glacia Thompson. How may I help you?"  
"You can get a life or instead you can go back to your country."  
"Not this topic again." Katrina grumbled.  
"What did you say?"  
"Absolutely nothing."  
"Will you stop those dang mumblings?"  
"Ms. Thompson if you don't need me. I really must get to work."  
"Whatever O'Malley."  
Glacia flicked back her hair and walked off. Katrina turned back towards the staircase.  
"I wonder who they were?"  
  
Katrina scrubbed the dishes fast and hard. She needed to go home and study, she had gym, and then about a couple hours of sleep.  
Mr. Johnston, the restaurant owner, walked through the double doors. He looked glad, and she knew no yelling was going to come. Whenever there was a "special" guest, there was no yelling only warning. The only problem was the restaurant was closed.  
"I have a guest here. He is very important. If you mess up you are out of here. All you have to do is serve him coffee. He's in the VIP room, trying to escape the crowds outside. I need to go home. So now screwing up understood?" Mr. Johnston said angrily.  
Katrina just nodded her head. As he left the kitchen to the parking lot, she sighed. Wiping her hands she grabbed a coffee pot and walked towards the room.  
Compared to the rest of the restaurant it was brightly lit. As her eyes adjusted, she was greeted with a smile. Ryan Starr. The President's son. She knew not to smile, not to make any real contact. No wonder why there were crowds everywhere out there. She carefully poured into his cup, laid some cream and was turning to leave.  
"Thank you, but forgive me for saying but you look sad. Is there something bothering you?"  
She turned to face him and broke a smile.  
"There's nothing you can do for me. It's a pretty rough life, but a celebrity such as yourself just wouldn't understand."  
He had no smile as she walked out.  
  
Katrina was still bothered. She treated Ryan really harsh. But she couldn't risk it. Having her life now was in ruins. Involving someone like him just would destroy whatever she had left.  
Katrina walked back to the room to find it empty. She wasn't surprised most people left after they met her. To her surprise there was a note on the table.  
To: Katrina  
Whatever is bothering you, it looks bad. Meet me at the garden square at midnight. If not, I understand. I'll give you an hour.  
Ryan Starr  
She sighed. This needed to end. She had no choice but to go. She quickly locked up, and made her way to the garden square.  
  
Ryan looked at his watch. It read 12:55 am. She wasn't coming. Still five minutes to go. He heard the shuffling of running steps. He was about to hide when he saw it was Katrina.  
He smiled warmly at her. She merely ran behind him.  
"Do you know how to defend yourself?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"Just do me this one favor. I'll do anything."  
"What's going on?"  
Two middle-aged men came into the square.  
"Hey boy! I stay out of this if I were you."  
"Come now love! We won't hurt you too much."  
"Hey why don't you two respectable gentlemen go home? I'm sure your wives would like that."  
"I said stay out of this."  
Ryan took a blow to the face. He heard Katrina gasp in surprise. Ryan grabbed her wrist and they took off in the opposite direction.  
"I thought you said you could defend yourself."  
"I can when I need too."  
"Then would have been a good time."  
"Why is was just one punch?"  
They eventually heard the footsteps stop, but Katrina was exhausted before either of them knew it she collapsed into his arms.  
"Okay... great." 


End file.
